carnival2
by Sami-ame
Summary: seto goes on a date with yugi


"Please, remind me again why I'm doing this," Yugi, asked nervously as he, Tristen, Joey, and Yami stood in front of the entrance to the carnival. "And if I'm the one going on a date with Seto, why is Yami here?" "I'm here to see that you actually wait for Seto to come before you run off because of nerves. Joey and Tristen are leaving. Besides, I'm meeting up with Ryou and Bakura in about 15 minutes. Bye Joey, Tristen." Just as Tristen and Joey left Seto arrived. Okei Seto thought. Joey told me it wasn't a yami, so sense Yami and Yugi are the only ones at the entrance, I'm guessing it's Yugi. Why'd they have to set me up with Yugi? Do they know, or were they hoping that it'd work out. I'm pretty sure that I've kept my crush on Yugi secret enough. Only Mokuba knew. So maybe they thought that I'd act civilly only toward him. I do kind of give the rest of them the cold shoulder. Yugi saying something to him brought Seto out of his musings. "I'm sorry, I was thinking and not paying attention." Seto apologized. "So how did they rope you into this? And how'd you get Yami to agree to it?" "If you must know, he didn't have a choice. It was either go on a date with you willingly, or I'd take over and force him to go on a date with you. Besides it was actually my idea to get you two together. Yugi has liked you for a long time, and I already know you feel the same way about him." With the puzzled looks on both their faces, Yami sighed. " I read Yugi's mind, and Bakura read yours Seto." "That's right," Said a voice from behind Yugi. They all turned to see Ryou smiling at them and Bakura smirking. Bakura went on, "the fantasies I saw in your mind were quite vivid. Have you ever thought of becoming a writer? I'm still not sure if Yugi would be able to do some of the stuff you thought of though." With that said both Seto and Yugi turned bright red. "Well Yami ready to go? We have a lot to get done." And with that, the others left Yugi and Seto to themselves, but not before they all walked past giving them both winks. "Well, what do you want to do first? There's the bumper cars, Farris weal, other rides, games, and we can have dinner here after all that." Yugi said after a few minutes of silence. They were still standing next to the entrance, and Seto made no move to actually go in. So Yugi pulled him in by grabbing his sleeve. "Okei, I'm coming. How about we go on some rides now? Then the games, then dinner?" At Yugi's nod of approval, Seto grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the roller coaster. "Let's start here. Okei?" Yugi again nodded, but this time Seto could feel a slight hesitation before Yugi did so. "On second thought, how about we leave the Farris weal for last?" "That'd be fine." Yugi confirmed. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` They had just finished the last game, and both Yugi and Seto were hungry. As they sat down at a table to eat their food Yugi brought up something both Yami and Bakura had said. " So, Seto. Do you really like me as much as Yami and Bakura said?" Seto couldn't think of a way around the question, and he certainly wasn't going to lie to Yugi. Looking down at his plate, Seto mumbled his answer. "Yes, I do. If you only want to be friends though it's okei with me." Yugi didn't answer, but Seto could hear him standing from the table. "I'm sorry Yugi, I just hoped we could be more than friends." "Seto, it's okei. Didn't you hear Yami say that I've liked you for a while?" His voice came from behind Seto, right next to his ear. Yugi's breath tickled his ear and he felt shivers run throughout his body. Before he could turn around Yugi kissed him on the back of the neck. That's what really made Seto believe that all he ever wanted was Yugi. "How about I get in touch with Yami and the others to see when we're leaving, and then we can go on the Farris weal?" Seto nodded and Yugi pulled out a cell phone. Joey? I just need to know when you guys want to leave. Seto and I want to go on the Farris weal. "Yug, sorry to tell you this, but Yami, Tristen, and I already left. We figured sense you were having such a good time, that Seto could bring you home afterwards. We really didn't want to get in the way." Oh, all right then. 'Seto, will you give me a ride home?' at Seto's nod Yugi smiled and said bai to Joey. 


End file.
